russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC
IBC is a major commercial television television network in the Philippines. It is the country's largest, oldest and third leading television network with an advertising revenues of ₱13 billion for the fiscal year 2012. It is owned and operated by the sequestered radio and television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was launched on 1960 as the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corportion and among the third television networks in the Philippines. Its headquarters is in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with regional offices and news bureaus in over 18 provincial areas throughtout the country. The flagship television station of IBC in Metro Manila is DZTV-TV (VHF channel 13) while provincially, the network operates through IBC Regional of 18 originating stations, 16 strategically located relay stations and 4 affiliate television stations making it the most expansive television network in the country. It's programming is also available outside the Philippines as a premium of the brand Global IBC. The network is all set for digital terrestrial television broadcast and jaiting for the permission from the National Telecommunication Commission. History '1960-1975: The Beginning' IBC traces its history to the third Philippine television station DZTV-TV, owned by Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation. The late Andrés Soriano, Sr., owwer of the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald, was started the first broadcast in March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm and television in 1961. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. Andres would acquire the channel in 1962. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts, after ABS-CBN and RPN. '1975-1986: Relaunch' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Mega Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao with the first studios was located at P. Guevarra Street, San Juan, Metro Manila. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. '1986-1990: EDSA Revolution' After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. '1990-1992: Islands TV-13' Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr. Alfonso Denoga took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. In March 1993, the Makati RTC issued the court order stopping Islands for being the marketing and sales agent of IBC due to unpaid financial obligations to the network as the contract of Islands expired in February 28, 1993. Court stopped TV-13 marketing agent '1992-1994: Return of Operations' In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. '1994-2002: Pinoy ang Daing' It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts while its broadcast sentai, tokusatsu and anime, including Battle Ball, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Bioman, Super Sentai and YuYu Hakusho were topping the ratings. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for The Best Station Identification in the said year. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 1999, entered the scene in 1996 with PBA Games as its major program and continued until 2002 and return in 2011. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for the wider global reach. '1998-2011: At the top: IBC climb regains its dominance' In 1998, the network has launched its all-Filipino flagship news program called Express Balita, become the national flagship newscasts, led by news anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. By 2000, IBC brought the PBA on Viva TV because the company with Viva Entertainment absorbtion of Vintage Television for the past three years ago, it also the PBA games shared with NBN-4 in 2003. In the following sports program, IBC relaunched as Viva-TV, the primetime slot that aired on Channel 13 to produce hit drama series like May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Kagat ng Dilim, Dear Heart, Habang May Buhay and H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, and sitcom Gags Must Be Crazy when it become popularly franchise from established popular shows. Since then, IBC 13 now reached the number 3 among TV network at the same point in audience share and the ratings, and the first in the Philippines to be the number 3 last 1996 relaunched. IBC's TV companions, with the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network to bring in more viewers after IBC become the number 3 leading network. In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. Also, it has the popularly aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare, Maria del Cielo and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas the are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup and introduced popular Tagalog dubbed anime series in Japan like Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Anne Curtis as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which airs on the evening slot. In late 2007, IBC management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. '2011-present: Relaunch as The Kapinoy Network gaining its dominance' In June 30, 2012, Viva Entertainment announced that plans to buy IBC-13 last April 4, 2011 to become part of Vic Del Rosario-owned network as it is privatized last June 30, 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days (as in Viva-TV) and the entertainment network reformatted and renamed as VIVA, which become the Home of the Stars. Rosario said Viva Entertainment, would produce a new lineup of more entertainment programs while IBC-13 would continue to be responsible for news and public affairs programming and operation of the stations. Last 2011, IBC relaunched its present advertising campaign, branding and slogan, Kapinoy (literally means "a member of the Pinoy"), which it believes reaffirms the network's commitment to quality Kapinoy programming that will foster the morals and values that are ostensibly upheld in many Filipino culture, families and children. The same day, IBC relaunched with new corporate logo for Filipino-esque from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with an international reach become through its relay stations, IBC-13 programs were senn across the archipelago and Southeast Asia and programming started airing in 50 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network, and the new transmitter as IBC Tower localed along San Francisaco Del Monte, Quezon City. At the same time, the new tagline Sa IBC-13, Ikaw ang No.3 campaign for the No.3 network to promote the Viva-TV programs. Also part of their success in the deal with HiT Entertainment to produce children's television programs Barney and Friends franchise, which is start last April 2003 effectively revitalized interest for children in the Philippines with Barney characters. As of January 1, 2013 at 12:00 midnight, is the official IBC Analog Transmitter (DZTV-TV) are they now using Horizontal Polarization or Elliptical Polarization, during watching Ronda Trese at midnight. As of now, from being corporate relaunched a new advertising campaign and slogan Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!, which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new being aired by its competitors at the time, IBC's new management wanted to improve their broadcasts by airing some of its classic programs as IBC Classics, it gianted popularly for new telenovela Rosalinda starring Thalia and Fernando Carrillo and asianovela My Daughter the Flower airing on Viva-TV on IBC, also introduced animated series Pop Pixie and Winx Club to the Philippines and also with anime series like Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Crayon Shin Chan and Akazukin Chacha with phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and talent search show Born to be a Star. Alongside to the Viva-TV block as home to the NBA and PBA games as well as pro boxing, and WWE events in the sports programming, its flagship news program Express Balita and Ronda Trese together with Good Take, Linawin Natin, Pulsong Pinoy, Angara ng Bayan, Snooky and Nora Mismo, magazine show Cooltura, lifestyle show Chinatown TV and noontime variety show Lunch Break as well as its home to the award-winning Kapinoy children's programming like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and KapinoyLand. '2013-present: IBC at 53' By the 2013, IBC is the official broadcaster of the 2013 World Youth Day, which return to the visit of Pope Francis to the country (together with PTV and Radyo ng Bayan). In the statement released in April 11, 2013, Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced that will continue to reign on primetime under the blocktime agreement of The Kapinoy Network with Viva Entertainment. According to article, IBC chairman Eric Canoy that in pursuant to A) 26 which restored its archives, hopefully The Kapinoy Network re-air them as IBC Classics. At the same time, IBC is now a member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) to promote membership. In 2013, IBC turned 53. The network celebrated the occasion with the launch of a new campaign called Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. IBC also beefed up their news programs with Express Balita, anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda, and Ronda Trese, anchored by Tony Velasquez, Amelyn Veloso and Bernadette Sembrano. Other reputable news programs followed, such as Snooky, Linawin Natin, Report Kay Boss and Bitag are the public affairs shows and the top-rating talk shows like Joey & Teysi, Noel @ Late Night and Showbiz Star. The entertainment programs of IBC were also beefed up with a mix of programs producing homegrown shows made an impact on Filipino viewers (Happy TODAS, Sandy's Romance, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Whattaboys, Lunch Break, Once Upon a Time, TODAS Kids, Born to be a Superstar, I Need Romance, Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime, KapinoyLand, DMZ-TV, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Tumbok Revolution, The Million Second Quiz ''and ''Sic O'Clock News Naman, etc.) and the home of the NBA and PBA basketball for the top of the ratings. The popular anime series in Japan including Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Kuroko's Basketball and Time Quest on the surgence of hit animés on Philippine television. The network has also gained popularity with a hit telenovela La Madrastra and a hit Koreanovela Glory Jane. The top networks are ABS-CBN and GMA Network forced to include Mexican telenovelas, animes and asianovelas to their programming lineup. IBC also celebrated its 53rd anniversary through its Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The IBC Grand Kapinoy Weekend at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines, which had entertainment, sports and public service events rolled up for the celebration. The summer and Christmas slogans for IBC, namely: Kapinoy sa Tag-Araw Pinoy! and Masayang Paskong Kapinoy respectively, were also centered around the network's 53rd anniversary. '2014-present: I Love IBC' The official TV broadcast partner of the Olympic games in the Philippines in 2014 present. In 2014, the Kapinoy network becoming the award-winning TV station for the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, PMPC Star Awards for TV, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, among others, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories, and acquired a new franchise to opeate under Republic Act 10586 signed by the President Noynoy Aquino III. The network also announced a major rebranding project for 2014, IBC is made by an all-Filipino creative team using the full computer design, new graphics and animation in the Philippines which applies to selected programs, promos, station IDs, among others. The station will now cater the mass audience and viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions in the Philippines. Local advertisers and cable operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with The Kapinoy Network on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships of Filipino programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions, concerts and multi-platform marketing solutions reach over 13.5 million TV households. For its re-imaging known as The Kapinoy Network will introducing a studio complex and headquarters as the 7,000-sqm IBC Broadcast Center located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City launches fresh on-air activities. Followed by the revamp of the new IBC with new programs and roster of talents and superstars at its trade launch had its highest ratings increase has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, magazine publishing, licensign and merchandising, music recording, and feature films businesses. It begins its year 54th Anniversary in Philippine Television. It begins the parties will welcoming back in all the past and present IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's, personalities, executives and employees, including Andres Soriano, Emiliano Templo, Dick Baldwin, Emilio Templo, Orly Punzalan and Noel Tolentino with all of the Philippines' well-known personalities in attendance of superstars which has been reigning supreme as the number 3 TV network since 1996 in the ratings reports of Kantar Media surveys to regain Mega Manila supremacy even as it remains dominant still in all timeslots in the provinces and in worldwide Filipino audiences. On 1 January 2014, the network relaunched a new original logo as the new corporate logo of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, was adopted universally by its owned companies and subsidiaries, and was officially debuted on-air with the launch of a new station ID featuring the new logo. In a surge of phenomenal growth at the height of the "network wars", IBC earned a reputation as The Superstar Network bringing together the biggest names in movies and television to its fold under the network's chairman Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa who served as President adnd CEO with each network running rival in counter-programming relaunched the new slogan and advertising campaign I Love Kapinoy (stylized as i ♥ IBC) with a theme song of jingle for words and music, and the unveiling of IBC's new 2014 logo which successfully gained its dominance is a certified number 3 in the overall TV network rating, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network lead in the TV industry according to Kantar Media survey releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households) with the help of lead with a new shows such as the inspirational fantasy Carita de Angel, a mermaid tale fantasy drama Janella in Wonderland started the trend of fantaserye craze in the country, a primetime soap opera Your Heart, My Love becoming the hit teleserye, the first TV adaption of the 2010 thai film turned primetime hit teleserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and the popular and top-rated comedy sitcom Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya with such record and a milestone in Philippine TV history to collaborate on quality local production, on-ground events, mall tours, concerts, marketing and advertising sales. IBC aimed to veer away from this practise by coming up with Kapinoy shows with a new formats to complement its flagship program of the PBA and NBA. Part of their success can be attrributed to their carrying of Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise, which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in sentai and Japanese live-action tokusatsu as Kamen Rider Fourze. IBC launches The Grand Kapinoy Milyung-Milyong Pasasalamat Raffle Papremyo, the first, biggest, longest and most dynamic nationwide promo contest by a media network. Kapinoy shows worldwide via Global IBC is setup an international channel compared to The Filipino Channel, GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV. The Kapinoy Network (thru IBC Sports and Viva Sports) bagged the TV broadcastrights of the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. It is also acquired the broadcast rights of the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches and ONE FC-MMA matches. By that virtue, IBC has been named as the Olympic Network in the Philippines. On April 6, 2014, the new jingle and music video launched on It's Partyime and the new jingle of the Kapinoy theme song Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino is recorded by Veejay Aragon and Cayleen Villamor, the finalists of IBC's singing reality search show Born to be a Superstar and Abra will sing the official TV station jingle. IBC successully launched the first-ever Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards in an effort to strengthen its presence in Asia with the biggest honor annual awards giving body recognizing the outstanding programming produced by the several TV networks, movies and music in the Philippines every year brought honors this year's biggest TV personalities voted by kids and teenagers through text and online voting. Today, the network functions as the same counterparts ABS-CBN and GMA Network are also doing. With an increase in audience share, which popularly of social networking sites now-a-days such as Facebook and Twiter, several programs of the network such, especially news programs have fan pages wherein those who will able to subscribe to them will be updated of the freshest news. Those who are going online are the first to watch, read and hear the news that the network will be airing in the evening. The network created a two new departments, IBC News and Current Affairs (headed by Nick Mendoza and Maria Ressa as the news head) and IBC Entertainment TV (headed by Laurenti Dyogi as the entertainment head). The network held its Homecoming Kapinoy, which gathered over 4,000 former employees and talents for a grand reunion at IBC’s compound in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The network also celebrated its 38th year reign in the TV ratings, with 15 of their IBC shows included in the Top 30 daily programs in Philippine television history. The company also did a nationwide caravan, tours of mall shows and must-see concerts, showcasing the network's talents and superstars. With IBC being for the float of privatization by the government, amid incomplete improvements and fierce competition, the station will agree to long-term contract with block-timers of Viva Entertainment while IBC is currently loaded with programming during its prmetime slot, including two newscast, soap opras and fantasy series, telenovelas, Asian dramas, sitcoms, game shows, talk shows, variety shows, drama antholoies, reality shows and the PBA games which is regained its dominance. In the five decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programming, IBC-13's studios and falfilities will upgrade the network's management. The studio equipment, cameras, lightning and props, props with a cash and budgets will also afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programming and airtime is once again improved to the network war and some employees. Through the years, the company had created so many progams especially for Filipinos. In fact, on the 54th year of celebrating the Philippine television history improved the network started to producing local programs for viewing pleasure, the company is IBC's winning streak of dominance produced some of three primetime shows namely Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love became one of IBC's most famous teleseryes and Crazy Little Thing Called Love increased more popularly of the station become the huge success. There were so many superstars who received break to work because of this huge company. The huge number of talents became popular is proff that this huge company to help rising stars. Express Balita and Ronda Trese are also the top-rating news programs of the network. The network is also airing the hit animes, sentai and tokusatsu from Japan. The network has also the several comedy programs and sitcoms on Philippine television history TODAS Kids, Sic O'Clock News Naman, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS. The network has also so many franchised programs made more popular like the popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, and the trend-setting reality show for the superstars Born to be a Superstar captivated the hearts of FIlipino people to gain popularly and increase in viewers with high ratings compared to other networks and the home of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) basketball games managed to rise as the certified number 3 network in the country. Another feature of the top of the ratings is the introduction of the live-action sentai and tokusatsu show formats with Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Metal Hero Series tokusatsu franchise to Philippine television history which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in Japanese live-action as Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan together with the Filipino-dubbed hit anime programmes. It is also available to watch IBC through online streaming of several websites. It shows that it is easy to access the quality programs of this station that started becoming a big. The network's network station ID featuring the dedication and spirit of the Filipino culture and cultural heritage was launched during Express Balita last May 1, 2014. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, composed and performed by Dingdong Avanzado was used for the station identification and with the new theme song jingle with a Filipino-like visually and Pinoy-esque in the ring music and the Filipino culture and cultural heritage with a station ID. IBC recently signed a memorandum of agreement with the Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation under Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez as the major blocktimer of the station.IBC New Shows ATC @ IBC block with newest programs will premiered last June 2, 2014.http://negosentro.com/atc-takes-a-bite-at-philippine-tv-primetime/Asian Television Content Phl Corp. launches top-notch TV programs | publisher=''[[Philippine Star]'' | date=June 1, 2014 | accessdate=June 1, 2014] Branding of IBC The IBC new logo featuring more colorful look of the Kapinoy network three letter elements, I is red, B is green and C is blue in the colors. The 3 divisions of the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, which is made reflecting new color letters with the new Pinoy-esque hat cultural. 'Channel 13' IBC introduced an innovation to the channel 13 logo from 1960 to 1992. At first, the channel 13 logo is introduced into Inter-island TV-13, in the Soriano family. Since 1987, it begin with new 13 logo with Life Begin at 13 slogans and 1989, IBC relaunched with the new image as Pusong Piunoy, Pusong Trese. 'The evolution of IBC logos' The IBC corporate logo started from the Inter-Islands Broadcasting Corporation (Inter-Islands TV-13) for the graphic element and original that was conceptualized in 1961. In 1975 becore Inter-Islands TV-13 split, the original logo was mofidied the Intercontinental Brodcasting Cororation. In December 2003 in the christmas day, the new logo with the old bank gothic typeface and toy building blocks with red for children, green for entertainment and blue for news and public affairs with the new colors in favor. The new logo of the 2011 logo until 2012, appeared on the new italiczed typeface, in-motion oval and craftily spliced letter B slash number 13 with a cold-icy, all-blue glass appearance. By June 30, 2012, IBC modified its new corporate logo goes a Pinoy-esque set to the new Pinoy hat in the Philippines on top of the IBC letters. The previous logo, which heralded IBC as the number 3 TV network in the country gave way to the present logo's styling. The design of the stylized 13 is a descendant of the one found in the station logo design used in the 1970s and 1980s and 1990s in which they called Kapinoy for the Pinoy, in the same of Kapamilya for the family and Kapuso for the hearts. As of April 2013 in summer, IBC relaunched with its new revamped and redesigned logo and more colorful look of the Kapinoy network with stands for I is red, B is green and C is blue made reflecting new color letters with new Pinoy-esque hat cultural along with a new graphic package, along with the rebranded IBC News Network, Danze TV, Toon TV, Kiddie TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Global IBC, INN International, radio stations are DZTV Radyo Budyong, Romance FM and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! for brand refreshment purpose to creating the new IBC corporate logo. The logo was unveiled on 7 October 2013 and was officially launched on 1 January 2014, 14 years after the 2000 logo was launched. In 2014, IBC announced that they were going to use a new logo as part of its 54th anniversary. In the new logo design. 'Slogans' Events All these mega-events of the location every year of the station. Campus activities, school fairs, rallies, concerts and other announcements. *Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards *Summer Kapinoy Fest *Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan *Mall Tour Kapinoy *Kapinoy Caravan *Homecoming Kapinoy Programming With the account for 85% of IBC's total programming of The Kapinoy Network in both daytime, primetime and late-night, and the control of Viva Television (35%), Solar Sports (15%) and Asian Television Content (35%). Most of the program line-up of IBC are broadcast live and taped in the studios of IBC Broadcast Center originally produced by the company's pioneered various genres in television production unit. These include the programs like the two popular basketball tournaments for the NBA and PBA games and the boxing matches from world-renowned boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire, and the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts ONE FC, while ranging from musical variety shows, reality shows, game shows, entertainment and lifestyle talk shows, sitcoms, gag shows and political satire. Soap operas, fantasy series and drama anthologies are produced by IBC Entertainment TV and Viva Television while news, documentaries, public affairs and public service programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under the part of Media ng Bayan and other independent production outfit while licensed franchises from abroad are co-produced by the licensee. Some 10 percent of the program line-up of IBC though are imported from abroad, these include the television series from Mexico, Korea and Taiwan, animation from Japan (tokusatsu, sentai and anime) and United States, local movies from Regal Films and Viva Films as well as the original made-for-TV movies. IBC also airs the special events like the awarding events, Miss Universe beauty pageant and the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. Competition On its reception from 1977 until 1988, IBC reached the number 1 television network in the country, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with showing the full length Tagalog films and its primetime lineup with hits like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Sic O'Clock News, Goin' Bananas, Chicks to Cicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Kulit Bulilit, Eh Kasi, Babae!, CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment), See True, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Pinoy Thriller and The Sharon Cuneta Show catapulted IBC ranked behind the number one slot among the 4 television networks. Since its inception last 1998, IBC is now reaching the strong number 3 most-watched television network among the competiton for the two leading TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network, according to the AGB Nielsen-Media Research and Kantar Media Philippines survey when it began the NBA and PBA games. In 2011, TNS/Kantar Philippines will begin with the media research, although audience measurement and the number 3 behind among the TV networks. Upon this 2012, it gained popularity airing its first reality talent search contest Born to be a Superstar lead the ratings game, the top-rating game shows Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, the sitcom Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, gag show Happy TODAS, the afternoon teleserye Before I Fall in Love, the fantaserye My Batang Momay and the primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love. At turn of the first decade of the country, the competition is up against its closest competitors with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Moreover, the data released by AGB Nielsen survey show the Mega Manila data, which favors GMA in Mega Manila ratings while Kantar Media releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households), which favors ABS-CBN and IBC. Today, the programming competion continues in the production of numerous IBC shows in the top against its rival network ABS-CBN and GMA Network based on the date of Kantar Media survey. Sports programming with the PBA and NBA games which started to lead the ratings game maintained its primetime supremacy; to be followed by the trend-setting primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which became a hit, with an overnight rating of 30.2 percent, the highest rating for a pilot episode and the first telefantasya to reached 31.1 percent ratings, the hit primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love which recorded at 24.2 percent, La Madrastra is a Mexican telenovela purchased by IBC with Televisa also registered the highest audience share of 27.7, the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi with 22.8 percent rating, the top-rated sitcom Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya which became a huge success of the primetime romantic-comedy sitcom with 19.8 percent, the local version of the US hit game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? got 21.9 percent record rating and The Million Second Quiz also showing 21.1 percent highest rating making it the two Philippine game shows to achieve the highest ratings in IBC’s history as the top-rater, and the local version of the US reality show franchise for a singing search contest Born to be a Superstar which became a hit which caused IBC to license more programs from Endemol with 28.2 percent contributed to IBC lead in Mega Manila. For months, IBC superb the viewership ratings doubled as the network's launches the Anime Kapinoy, HapoNation, PrimeTastik and Panalo Weekend are the new programming blocks under the helm of the Chief Entertainment Content Officer Laurenti Dyogi. ABS-CBN and IBC are in the same subscribes to Kantar Media, and GMA and TV5 are the subscribes to AGB Nielsen in the ratings among three market segments. Based on the Kantar Media/TNS report from January 1 to 31, topped the seven out of the top 10 weekday programs, and eight of the top 15 weekend programs nationwide were from IBC. All the Top 6 primetime shows are from the Kapinoy network namely PBA, Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love, a hit primetime telenovela La Madrastra and the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi. This resule a record-breaking revenue of close to P1 billion for the month of January has built its nationwide leadership. Since then, the two top networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network are in tight competition while the number 3 slot now also joined by IBC, TV5 and RPN for the audience share that a much improving battle of dominance in the race which puts all TV shows to a strong test of network war. According to Kantar Media Philippines, IBC makes a big milestone for as it recaptures Mega Manila with an audience share of 30 percent vs. ABS-CBN's 50 percent and GMA's 42 percent. It also got a whooping 25 percent audience share vs. ABS-CBN's 50 percent and GMA's 31 percent on the national ratings. IBC leads in Metro Manila with 26 percent vs. ABS-CBN's 43 percemnt and GMA's 34 percent. The network currently leads in both Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, with ABS-CBN being reported to have 28.5% market share in Kantar Media compared to ABS CBN's 45% and GMA's 33%, also and 25.3% market share in AGB nielsen compared to GMA's 33.1%, ABS-CBN's 30.3%, TV5's 27.4% and RPN's 21.7%, both in March 014. Thus, IBC is currently the number three television network in the country. Regional Network The IBC Regional Network is the provincial network subsidiary of IBC. It is responsible for simultaneously airing most of the shows seen on IBC's flagship station in the provinces. The IBC Regional Network has several stations in each region outside Mega Manila to ensure nationwide coverage. The local stations also produce their own newscasts which air prior to Express Balita and other local programming which air on Sundays. IBC Regional glorified its roots while reaching out wider audience in 2011, consistently building on local content and developing infrastructure to deliver better service and cement its position as the top-rating regional network in the country. Regional versions of favorite TV shows were created, enabling IBC to reach out and connect with wider audiences worldwide. The launch of the local government TV coverage Subgo TV in Cebu and Dabaw TV in Davao, provided more relevance to regional audiences. Controversies In recent years, IBC has been involved in several controversies involving its subsidiaries and programming. 'Suspended by the MTRCB' Two major incidents involving IBC haved involved the network's primetime block by Viva Entertainment. When this year, the Broadcast City suspended by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB). The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors was suspended from the reporters of IBC News and Current Affairs are Marwin Llanza, Pia Castro, Lil Mateo and Greg Gregorio becoming the suspended reporters for 2-weeks. The reporters are Greg Gregorio and Lil Mateo are they harsh and vengeful verbal responses to fake Mike Arroyo is angry and very mad on its live broadcast of the network suspension. Arroyo also filled additional reporter against Jeffrey Zaide prosecutors action police denied the charges as gentleman Mike Arroyo to against killing debt-fee demanded killing 50 focked people tampered. The suspended of privatization in Broadcast City to kill the burning fire among the two sequestered stations are Radio Philippines Network and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation were the location suspension. The MTRCB suspended the IBC news reporters from two weeks of July 22-August 2, 2013 to the suspension location killers. Channel 13 is questioning the agency's action, declaring that threaten the freedom of the press. The brawl behind that Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz decision to suspend IBC Board of Directors. 'Privatized Controversy' The suspended in a privatization for IBC was sequestered by the government of PCGG will compare to suspension of the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) plans to suspended which the rumors and deniedto kill and burning the Broadcast City in Quezon City office was prematurely filed. Since were not be sold to the network and even the privatization afloat in this time. Some of the studio equipments, cameras, lightning and props in cash and budgets in the radio-TV operations of programming and airtime of them privatized. 'Kapinoy Network against ABS-CBN' In July 2013, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment filed a lawsuit against the management of ABS-CBN Corporation, the leading conglomerate media company of violating the suspension of the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB). As IBC also continues to be dominated by the two leading network ABS-CBN and GMA Network. IBC argues restriction of foreign wentities to operate and owns a Filipino company especially on the broadcast media company. IBC dispites ABS-CBN that it was established to nurd the anti-network laws. 'Police Rubout at IBC Tower' It the became famous after exposing a police rubout on April 11, 2014 at 6:00pm on the evening when it became the media company under the Media ng Bayan to cover a police rubout incident right in front of its broadcast building to shot the gun an burn the fire in IBC Tower located at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Philippines, an industrial section in the city of Mega Manila at is the privatization with the subject of a sequestion case of the Supreme Court them caught in the act of firing shots and killed at car passengers murdered by the Philippine National Police. The PNP claimed it was a shootout against carjackers. However, there was too much evidence to the contrary as it was in fact a broadcast rubout. This is substantiated by several eye-witnesses, including a video recording from IBC (a local sequestered TV station who happened to be filming at the time), to forensic reports, and the evidence that has yet to unfold into yet another underground cavern. The Kapinoy Network proved it was a rubout and also recorded the cops planting guns and stolen license plates in the trunk of the sedan, before calling the media. They shot to kill the privatization efforts of the studios and had no interest in saving their lives. IBC's footage became the vital evidence and accidents for a case filed on the Philippines' Commission on Human Rights. 'Wreck the fire in privatization' The network's basement of Broadcast City was on fire around 3:00pm around Saturday evening at the date on April 25, 2014, temporarily wrecking them off powers in building and interrupting when the people is angry and mad at the killing of technical operation to broke out the privatization of the Philippine government with the subject of a sequestion case of the Supreme Court in wreck fire was boomed that is going to be fair to all of the employees and to the government that owns all shares in the corporation. We are currently assessing the damage that has temporarily affected our operations destroyed the efforts of privatization. Among the government-sequestered stations Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN) was denided by the killer wreck of privatization The angry mop are miserable that the Broadcast City was destroyed, and then leave to find another hideout, and accidentally fall into another pit privatized. We assure our viewers and the public that measures are being taken to restore normal operations and the planned privatization at the possible time could threaten the independence and freedom of the broadcast industry affecting its operation and even its rumored TV reception were in place, enforced, and ultimately effective, could this benefit rival networks in the Kantar Media ratings. The angry and mad mop then slams the window shut, causing Broadcast City to fall to pieces are the worst ever at yelling. Several electrical panels were burned and firemen had to use breathing apparatus to put out the blaze in the second level parking basement, said Ruby Tuason, deputy district fire marshal in Quezon City in a power supply was cut off in the whole building are reported toinjured but the fire caused power outage in the building in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, as well as technical problem with the network's operation consider the fight of privatization of the sequestered broadcast firms like RPN and IBC are hitting with settings for everybody else of dangerous expected to infuse a lot of danger money. Fire its the absement of IBC studios in IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City was shoot in fire to fake privatize IBC management and IBC Board of Directors experiencing technical difficulties at the time. Soon the ship breaks from its shoots into the air, and plummets to the ground in smitheries, almost killing everybody. Everybody accuses Dave Fugoso for nearly killing them all, including their angry mop. Fugoso of finance manager is arrested for operating a danger to public safety, and the hideout is condemned and boarded up. Divisions *IBC News and Current Affairs *IBC Entertainment TV *IBC Kids *IBC Engineering *I-Post *IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department *IBC Foundation, Inc. *IBC Creative Communications Management *News Archive *TOC (Technical Operations Center) *Traffic *IBC Publishing, Inc. Theme song *On May 1, 2014, together with the relaunch of The Kapinoy Network IBC, a new jingle, new station ID and music video launched the corporate slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, the new jingle is composed and performed by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Programming blocks *'IBC Sports' - sports programming is home of the PBA and NBA basketball games, boxing matches and the MMA fighter ONE FC as part of ATC @ IBC. *'Kapinoy Comedy' - Philippine television's top-rating comedy block of IBC. As some of Kapinoy Comedy's roster of the No.1 comedy shows which mediocre the comedy hits including Sic O'Clock News Naman, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS. 'Weekdays (Monday to Friday)' *'Morning Serve' (5:00 AM to 8:00 AM) *'Anime Kapinoy' (9:30 AM to 10:30 AM on weekdays and 7:30 AM to 8:00 AM on Saturday and 8:00 AM to 8:30 AM on Sunday) - a morning block that airs tokusatsu, sentai and anime series in Japan *'Have a Tanghali' (10:30 AM to 2:00 PM) - a noontime block that ill cater from the kiddie shows, news, reality and variety shows *'HapoNation' (2:00 PM to 5:45 PM) - an afternoon programming block that airs classic show, drama, kiddie gag show, showbiz talk show, public service program and children's educational programs for kids every weekday afternoon. *'PirmeTastik' (05:30 PM to 12:00 MN) - home of the top rating programs in Philippine TV as the official IBC's primetime block of television shows in the government sequestered network back in the Golden Age of Drama that airs soap operas during the middle of the evening on weekday primetime slot is the one and only home of the most watched, most talk about and most awarded teleserye, fantaserye and superstars in the Philippines, one movie idol festival on Monday, horror anthology and dance show on Tuesday, PBA games on Wednesday and Friday, comedy Thrusday from political satire and sitcoms. Kapinoy Teleseryes are also invades the whole world, some of the teleserye are currently airing on different parts of the country from newscasts, PBA, daily fantaseryes, comedies, movies, horror, daily teleseryes, telenovela and Asian dramas. *'Gabi ng Impormasyon' (Late-Night Block from 12:00 MN to 12:45 AM) 'Weekends (Saturday and Sunday)' *'Panalo Weekend' (Whole day) - Saturday and Sunday mornings, afternoon and evening bring you pure non-stop entertainment, Kapinoy-style! from NBA, variety shows, dramas, public service, reality, telenovela, talk shows, PBA, hit sitcoms, gag shows, ONE FC, movies and game shows **'For Da Boys Weekend' (Saturday and Sudnay) - an all-male weekend night block that airing sexiest teen romantic drama anthology and all-male gag show on Saturday boys night out and the Pinoy action movies on Sunday nights. References External links *IBC's Official Website *IBC on Facebook *IBC on Multiply Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television networks Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila television